gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Sonny 90
News zu GTA V 02.11.2011 - Der erste Trailer zu GTA V ist online, Schauplatz wird erneut Los Santos sein bzw. San Andreas. 12.07.2012 - Endlich, nach langem warten zwei neue Screenshots zu GTA V & der Hinweis das bald neue Infos sowie ein neuer Trailer folgen werden! 'Über mich' Hallo zusammen, da die Grand Theft Auto Reihe meine absolute lieblings Spieleserie ist und ich hier schon das ein oder andere mal Hilfe gesucht und gefunden habe will auch ich nun meinen Beitrag für dieses Wiki leisten! Da ich sozusagen GTA Spieler der aller ersten Stunde bin, bring ich natürlich auch ein bissl Wissen mit. ;) Ansonsten bin ich noch häufig im Driver Wiki anzutreffen! Meine GTA-Spiele *'Grand Theft Auto': Habe mir das Spiel nach GTA 2 gekauft, wollte unbedingt auch den ersten Teil spielen! Ich fand besonders gut das reale Städte parodiert wurden und man sich als Gangster, ebend durch diese, durchschlagen musste. Storytechnisch fand ich es etwas besser als die abgedrehte Zukunftsstory von GTA2. Die Grafik war halt damals schon Sch***e aber das Spiel an sich war Klasse.... *'Grand Theft Auto 2: 'Mein allererstes GTA! Hatte es damals auf ner Demo Probe gespielt, fand es mega witzig und genial. Habe es mir dann halt gekauft. Neben '''Driver' war es damals wohl mein lieblings Spiel, in den guten alten neunzigern....'' *'Grand Theft Auto 1969 & 1961': Habe diese AddOns nie gespielt was ich heute etwas bereue (minimal), nur würde ich jetzt auch nicht mehr damit anfangen, denn dafür ist mir das Spiel schon zu alt....ging halt an mir vorbei! *'Grand Theft Auto III: 'Was war das damals für ein riesen Sprung von GTA 2 zu III, einfach genial. Dieses Spiel zeigte was alles möglich ist und machte letztendlich die GTA Serie berühmt. Habe es mir gekauft und war mehr als begeistert von dem Spiel! Endlich konnte man durch eine 3D modellierte Stadt laufen. Besonders gefallen hat mir die Großstadtatmosphäre und das Gangsterflair des Spiels, was R* sehr gut hinbekommen hat. *'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City': Mein bisheriges lieblings GTA & wohl auch einer der Gründe warum ich die GTA Serie bis heute spiele! Hier stimmte einfach alles; coole Stadt (mit Miami), bester Hauptcharakter, trashige 80er Musik, die gelungene Atmosphäre sowie das feeling und die Tatsache das es sowohl an einer meiner lieblings Filme (Scarface), als auch einer meiner lieblings Fernsehserien (Miami Vice) anlehnt. Für dieses Spiel gibt es nur ein Wort: GEIL!!!! ....wer was anderes sagt hat keine Ahnung! *'Grand Theft Auto Advance': Hatte ich nie, will ich auch nicht! Wahrscheinlich das einzige GTA das mich nie gereizt hat und das mieseste noch dazu....Leider absoluter Müll! *'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas': Ach ja, San Andreas....was soll man dazu sagen, endlose Weiten :D Ein riesen Hype um das Spiel und das zurecht! Hätte vor GTA: SA nie gedacht das so etwas überhaupt möglich ist. Drei große Städte und eine riesige erkundbare Landschaft, die vielen Missionen und Fahrzeuge und, und, und.... habe damals Wochen an diesem Spiel gesessen und würde es wieder tun :) Es gibt bei diesem Spiel so viele Dinge die gut gelungen und genial sind, ich fang am besten garnicht erst an sonst finde ich kein Ende....gefühlt, das vielleicht beste GTA !?!?, zumindest hat es damals ordentlich Eindruck hinterlassen.... *'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories': Als es für die PSP erschien, habe ich es auch sofort gekauft und fand das Spiel wirklich gelungen. Liberty City in aufpolierter Grafik....neue Missionen, neuer Soundtrack etc., nichts zu beanstanden! Lediglich den Hauptcharakter (Toni Cipriani) fand ich, naja sagen wir mal, langweilig. Ansonsten ein tolles Spiel! *'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories': Habe mich bei Ankündigung des Spiels riesig darauf gefreut, das endlich mal wieder ein GTA in Vice City spielt. Gekauft, gespielt und fand es Klasse! Nicht ganz so gut wie GTA: VC, aber es kam dem feeling schon sehr nahe. Alles in allem ein tolles Spiel und ich freute mich damals schon auf Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories, schade das es nie erschien!!!! *'Grand Theft Auto IV:' Als die ersten Bilder zu GTA IV zu sehen waren, war ich einfach nur beeindruckt von der hammer Grafik! Zum ersten mal sah ein GTA Spiel realistisch aus und so spielte es sich auch. Die neuerungen zu den älteren GTA Teilen waren phenomenal. Die Fahrzeuge sind wie die Physik-Engine bei diesem Spiel wohl jedoch das was am meisten hervorstich, natürlich nach bzw. mit der Grafik. Die Hauptstory ist Filmreif und sehr gelungen! Lediglich den Spielwitz den man von GTA gewohnt ist, habe ich in diesem Spiel etwas vermisst. Vielleicht wegen der ernsten Story oder den zwar guten, aber für GTA Verhältnisse doch wenigen Minispielen, naja wer weiß....trotzdem ein super geniales Spiel! *'Grand Theft Auto: TLaD: ''' Nachdem ich GTA IV durchgespielt hatte, eine willkommene Abwechslung! Zwar erfindet das AddOn GTA IV nicht neu, doch hat die Story zu spielen wirklich Spaß gemacht. Die neuen Motoräder die dazu gekommen sind können sich auch sehen lassen....'' *'Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars': Habe es mir aus reiner neugier für die PSP gekauft, war aber nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Spiel! War ja auch eigentlich für den Nintendo DS gedacht (daher die miese Grafik) und dafür auch sicherlich annehmbar, aber für mich eher ein Rückschritt. Fazit: Musste nicht sein das Spiel! *'Grand Theft Auto: TBoGT:' Der Name ist blöd, das AddOn dafür umso besser! Die Missionen aus GTA: TBoGT sind sehr gut gelungen! Auch bringt das AddOn ein paar coole Minispiele mit sich, z.B.Fallschirm springen und Golf spielen. Die Idee das man als Rausschmeißer im Nachtclub arbeitet und dort Aufträge erledigen muss, ist gut! Mir hat das AddOn mehr Spaß bereitet als GTA IV selber, vielleicht weil es nicht so düster ist. Sehr gelungen.... *'Grand Theft Auto V': ''- Coming Soon -'' Best of GTA *'Lieblings GTA:' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 'thumb|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *'''Lieblings Stadt: Vice City 'thumb|Vice City Skyline'' *'''Lieblings Charakter: Tommy Vercetti thumb|Tommy *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Deluxo thumb|Deluxo (basiert auf einem DeLorean) thumb|150px|Die Micro-SMG *Lieblings Waffe: Micro-SMG Grand Theft Auto -4- Ever ---- 'Beliebte Artikel' *'Greasy Chopper' *'Cherry Popper Eiscremefabrik' *'Sunshine Autos' *'Kaufman Cabs' *'Malibu Club' *'Washington Mall' *'Mohawk Avenue' *'Sportmannschaften' 'Bilder & Videos' thumb|left|300px|Grand Theft Auto V Wallpaper Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Nutzer en-2